SpongeBob SquarePants: Oceanic Adventures Episodes
This is a list to the episodes in the upcoming series, SpongeBob SquarePants: Aquatic Adventures. Episode 1: "I'm Not Ready" SpongeBob must return to boating school (again) to attempt to gain his license. On her final nerve, Mrs. Puff automatically passes SpongeBob, not caring anymore if she goes to prison, is fired or killed. When accidentily hitting an old lady crossing the street, SpongeBob is petrified and calls himself a reckless driver, SpongeBob must learn the true meaning of responsibility before someone else gets hurt. Meanwhile, Mrs. Puff hires an attonery with brains, Sandy Cheeks, to help her in court. Episode 2: "Fate By Starfish" Mr. Krabs, as cheap as he is, has finally decided to buy a high tech security system to keep Plankton away from the formula. However, the computering code goes rogue and traps SpongeBob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Plankton in the resteraunt. There is only one person who can save them. Patrick Star. Episode 3: "Consequence of Crill" Squidward goes on a three day vacation the Cayman Islands but when the Crill Gangsquad takes over his hotel, Squidward must find a way to save himself and learn that he needs to help others along the way when he becomes friendly with a Flounder, Salmon and a Grouper. Episode 4: "Down Below Goes the Rodeo" This is a flashback episode about Sandy up in Texas and her reasons why she left Texas (and some new original characters) to the Bikini Bottom which also shows her first encounterment with SpongeBob and co. Plus it will explain how she gained her new interest in science and how she has to put them to the test when Mermaid Man and Barnicle Boy go missing, captured by the Dirty Bubble and Man Ray. Episode 5: "Mafia" The Crills return with the help of another rogue gang, the Bass Mafia to take revenge on Squidward, Frank the Flounder, Sam the Salmon, and Graham the Grouper. In the end, Frank, Sam, and Graham begin working at the Krusty Krab to make sure Squidward is protected. Episode 6: "War of Love" A love triangle emerges from SpongeBob, Larry, and Sandy. SpongeBob and Larry must prove to Sandy who she should love but Sandy herself is troubled within herself to decide. Episode 7: "Whale Say Bye" Pearl is graduating and Mr. Krabs is saddened by her departure to college so SpongeBob must cheer him up by showing him videos of Mr. Krabs and baby Pearl. This shows a series of flashbacks to reflect Pearl growing up with SpongeBob, since he used to babysit her, have playdates with her, took her to prom and even threw her the best birthday party ever. Episode 8: "Order Up" Plankton mixes a bunch of chemicals, creating the ultimate patty. When The Krusty Krab goes out business, SpongeBob must discover the compound for this new patty and finds out it might be harmful... Episode 9: "Fortress of Solitude" Patrick and SpongeBob venture out to build the best fort ever and when things go to far, the law is going to have get involved. A Battle of Bikini Bottom begins and war breaks loose as the gang suits up again as the Super Acquaintances to fight evil. Episode 10: "Super Hero Fun Time" The Quickster, Captain Magma, Elsatic Waistband, Miss Appear, Colonel Marine (Mr, Krabs), Mermaid Man and Barnicle Boy are still in the fort while the other fort, Plankton, Karen, Dirty Bubble, Man Ray, Atomic Flounder, Sinister Slug, Moth, and Jumbo Shrimp continue to cause havoc in Bikini Bottom. Episode 11: "Hard Core" With the great defeat of Moth, Mermaid Man is crucially injured and Barnicle Boy must take him to the hospital. Meanwhile, Colonel Marine takes Miss Appear to gather intel on their true intentions. Meanwhile, Elastic Waistband is kidnapped by Atomic Flounder and Captain Magma and the Quickster must save him. Category:Episodes Category:Episode guide Category:List of Episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: Oceanic Adventures Category:The Awesome Jack